Pequeño huésped
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Will tiene un pequeño visitante en su habitación al cual le ha declarado la guerra. Jem cree que sus métodos son un tanto inservibles y que lo obvio es más que efectivo, pero se encuentra con oídos sordos.


**Nota**: Este es un regalo especial para **Rebeca **por el día de su cumpleaños ¡Ojalá te guste! que lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Muchas felicidades, hermosa! Que cumplas muchos más y gracias de todo corazón por ayudarme con lo de Alec. Es una maravilla compartir tus opiniones en el foro de _Cazadores de Sombras_.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **The Mortal Instruments** son en su totalidad de **Cassandra Clare**, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirme un poco a costa suya.

**Palabras según word**: 1,385.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

..:: Pequeño huésped ::..

* * *

**J**em tocó la puerta con los nudillos para anunciar su visita a Will, curiosamente nadie le respondió del otro lado. Lo intentó por segunda ocasión y nada. Entonces pegó la oreja a la puerta y logró escuchar unos murmullos molestos, además de un par de cosas caerse al suelo.

Alzó una pálida ceja. —¿Will? —llamó. Abrió la puerta tras esperar unos segundos.

Lo primero que saltó a su vista fue el desastre que había en la habitación, toda la ropa estaba fuera de sus gavetas, los libros apilados como torres en el suelo peligraban caerse de tan ladeadas que se hallaban, otros más estaban abiertos en cualquier hoja y Jem pudo darse cuenta que más de uno estaba mordisqueado por algún animalillo hambriento. Will tenía la mitad inferior del cuerpo a la vista y la otra zambullida debajo de la cama golpeando, con lo que parecía ser el palo de una escoba, contra la pared cercana a la cabecera.

—No seas cobarde —refunfuñó el Herondale.

Jem se colocó en el costado opuesto de la cama y se agachó para ver el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Will? — el chico aporreaba un pequeño agujero en el muro. La coronilla de su cabeza estaba llena de polvo y de pedacitos de piedra que habían salido volando tras los golpes.

—Esa cosa me ha declarado la guerra —Will lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apuntó hacia el agujero.

—¿Un ratón? —Jem suspiró —¿Por qué no le pides a Agatha un poco de queso y una trampa para ratones? Sería mucho más sencillo de capturar.

—Esta es mi batalla, ¡ha mordido un libro de Tennyson! Eso es sacrilegio — y volvió a golpear en la pared. —Maldito roedor.

Jem se enderezó al mismo tiempo que una nube de polvo se expandía debajo de la cama. Will salió de ahí tosiendo y maldiciendo, luego se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

—Esto no se ha acabado —gruñó hacia el hueco, que Jem intuía se había bloqueado con aquel desprendimiento de piedra. Entonces el de ojos azules empujó la base de madera con todas sus fuerzas para quitarla del camino y tener un mejor acceso a la madriguera.

Jem alzó ambas cejas cuando contempló el desastre que había provocado debajo, pues algunas tablas del suelo estaban levantadas en su poco justificada guerra. Alguien estaría en problemas con Charlotte…

—Will… te esfuerzas demasiado por una rata —suspiró.

—¿Me ayudarás? Si no puedes irte por donde viniste, James —Will pateó los escombros para dejar a la vista el agujero. Pero ahí no había ninguna rata. Bufó.

Jem negó con un amago de sonrisa en los labios —Si no hay de otra… — se volvió dispuesto a irse.

—¡Jem! —chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito que me prestes tu violín —fue más una advertencia que nada, puesto que el Herondale ya estaba saliendo a zancadas del cuarto a media frase.

—Tú no sabes tocar —apuntó Jem, yendo tras él, pero sin negar en ningún momento —¿Qué harás con él?

—Irritar al ratón ¿qué más?

Entraron a la habitación del chino y Will tomó con premura la funda del instrumento, colocándolo en la cama para sacar el violín. Jem puso una mano sobre el terciopelo del interior. —Yo lo haré, no quiero que una cuerda se rompa.

—No funcionará si lo haces tú.

—¿Dices que no toco bien? —preguntó.

—Más o menos —rodó los ojos —pero si yo hago gala de mi habilidad seguramente el ratón saldrá huyendo. Seré algo así como el flautista de Hamelín.

Jem se cruzó de brazos y sobó su barbilla, como si sopesara su respuesta. —Pero a diferencia de su dulce sonido tú lo harás desastroso.

—Exacto. Desastrosamente perfecto.

—Ni hablar, torturemos los oídos de tu huésped.

Will sonrió y ambos volvieron a su cuarto. Se sentó en el piso junto a los escombros, sacó dos pañuelos de su pantalón y cubrió sus oídos lo más que pudo, luego se colocó torpemente el violín en el hueco de su cuello y rozó unos milímetros el arco sobre las cuerdas. Le echó un vistazo a su amigo para advertirle que se preparara y así lo había echo: sus dedos tapaban sus oídos y no había avanzado un paso más lejos del marco de la puerta. Will sonrió con malicia y comenzó a tocar con sentimiento…

Era todo lo contrario a cómo Jem hacía brotar melodías hermosas, dulces y cautivadoras; Will lo hacía sonar como si un demonio chillara o rasguñara una pizarra con sus garras, como si un gato se lamentara por vivir, pero pese a que era un plan infalible, el pequeño ratón no salió de su escondite a lo largo de la hiriente melodía. Fue una suerte que Charlotte y Henry hubieran salido, si no sus pobres oídos hubieran pedido una tregua tras los primeros segundos.

—Eso fue tan feo que me diste lástima —Jem se acuclilló a su lado para echar un vistazo dentro del enorme agujero. —Prepárate por que desde mañana te daré lecciones de violín.

—Seguro que el ratón es sordo —le entregó el instrumento a su parabatai.

—¿Y si le pedimos a Agatha una trampa para ratones?

Will chasqueó la lengua —¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido!

—Conseguiré queso —Jem se puso de pie y dejó con delicadeza su violín sobre la cama desecha del Herondale.

—No necesitamos queso —Will salió de la habitación —seguro que Henry ya pensó en esta trivialidad y tendrá algo para nosotros.

—No bajarás al laboratorio de Henry.

—¡Claro que sí! Esta es una emergencia.

—Podrías volar el Instituto si tocas algo que no debes y él no está.

—Oh, vamos. Nada sucederá.

El laboratorio estaba lleno de cachivaches, de metales doblados en formas imposibles, de herramientas y armas. De todo tipo de cosas mundanas y líquidas que flotaban aquí y allá, de grasa y planos expandidos en mesas. Will y Jem pocas veces habían bajado y siempre les sorprendía las cosas tan raras que podían encontrar allí.

Las pupilas de Will recorrieron la estancia en busca de algo que pudiera servirle a su cometido, pero no sabía que era lo que buscaba exactamente, así que se dejó guiar por la vocecilla de su presentimiento y por sus manos curiosas. Jem le advertía cada dos por tres que dejara algo de nuevo en su lugar y él obedecía tras descartarla para su propósito hasta que encontró una bola gelatinosa como si fuera un globo lleno de agua, pero no lo era. Brillaba como una luz mágica y parecía tintinar en su interior. Will lo llevó a su oído, lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente con los ojos y lo aplastó un poco.

—Esto es divertido. ¡Eh! Jem, checa ésto.

Jem se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, así que lo arrojó para que pudiera decirle qué pensaba, sin embargo, el chino estaba atento a una cosa puntiaguda y para cuando descubrió que la bola se dirigía a él se le resbaló de las manos como si fuera gelatina resbalosa e impactó el suelo, causando una monumental explosión de pintura. Todo quedó bañado de un verde fosforescente, incluido todo Carstairs.

Aunque Will también se hallaba cubierto de verde, estalló en risas.

—William Owen Herondale y, ¡no lo puedo creer! James Carstairs.

Para su mala suerte Charlotte y Henry bajaron en ese preciso instante. Ella se cruzó de brazos y después de que Henry le aseguró al menos cinco veces que era pintura común y corriente, los mandó a limpiar todo el desastre con el ceño tan fruncido que el galés pensó que le dejaría una marca permanente en su frente.

Cuando Will regresó a su habitación sus brazos le dolían de tanto fregar y, con un cansancio extraordinario, se derrumbó boca abajo sobre el colchón.

Sin embargo no logró relajarse cuanto quería, ya que a los pocos minutos escuchó la naricita del ratón husmeando entre una pila de libros, lo miró de reojo y como no tenía fuerzas para más murmulló:

—Te quiero ratoncito, con todo mi corazón. De verdad ¿eh? No miento. —pero el ratón sólo lo miró fijamente y volvió a su guarida.

Jem entró por su violín, había terminado de bañarse así que su cabello estaba mojado.

—¿Ya listo para pedir una trampa para ratones?

Will miró hacia el techo, suspirando. —Compraremos un gato. Sí. Eso haremos.

. . .

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia es más que bienvenida.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
